Briar Beauty/Diary
You are reading the diary of Briar Beauty. A New Orientation It's been said that life is short. You know what? It's even shorter when you're destined to sleep through most of it. See, my mom is Sleeping Beauty and I go to Ever After High to follow in her footsteps. Don't get me wrong, I L-O-V-E being fairytale royalty, from the popularity to the parties to the ultimate Happily Ever After. But hex this out—I'm also cursed to sleep for 100 years before I even meet my Prince Charming. Do you know how long that is? Like, happily FOREVER after! Every time I get a parchment cut, I don't know if I'm going to pass out and wake up a century later. That's why every day I want to try something new, from magic beanstalk climbing to hopping on a carriage to a foreign kingdom. Yeah, I know people are counting on me to be an amazing Sleeping Beauty. And I will... At least I think I will. See, things have been throne for a loop. There's this new thing trending called "choice." Even though my Happily Ever After as Sleeping Beauty was prewritten, it might not happen after all. Our destinies have been called into question. There're even whispers about people writing their own Once Upon a Time's. Don't tell anyone but I think it's really exciting! Chapter 1 It was the end of summer, and time for a new chapter at school. A week before classes start, we have "Book to School" Orientation. It's always sad to see summer put to bed, but I was ready for the school year to rise and shine! Why? Two words— Legacy Day! I spent all those hours sleeping studying in Princessology and Damsel-in-Distressing for this moment. Finally I would unlock the Storybook of Legends and declare my destiny as the next Sleeping Beauty. The other reason I was royally stoked to be back at school—my best friends forever after. First there's Apple, destined to be the next Snow White. She's not only totally fairest, but she believes that every fairytale's story is just as important as hers. So royal! Then, of course, there's Blondie. She's sweet as sugar in porridge, though I wish she would stop claiming that her mom, Goldilocks, is royalty from a land far away. "Only a princess could have gorgeous golden curls like mine," she always protests. Plus if my destiny was to be chased away by bears, I might complain too. Anyway, Blondie and I were catching up outside of the Charmitorium, when she dropped a total bombspell, "Headmaster Grimm and Madam Baba Yaga think something big is going to go wrong at Legacy Day. I mean really big. They even said "What if we have to cancel Legacy Day?"" My heart skipped a beat. "They can't cancel Legacy Day! No Legacy Day dance? No way I'm letting that happen!" Who would be evil enough to ruin Legacy Day? Could it be Duchess Swan? Her feathers have been ruffled ever since Prince Daring Charming asked out Apple last year instead of her. Or maybe Raven Queen? She's destined to be the next Evil Queen... What could be more evil than poisoning the party? There's always Red Riding Hood's daughter, Cerise. "She's always sneaking around like she's hiding a secret." "Secret?" Blondie snapped her fingers, "That's '''just right!' I'll hext you soon, Briar!" Chapter 2 Duchess was sitting right behind me and Apple in the balcony. You could tell by the jealousy in her tone that she still had it out for Apple. I wouldn't put it past her to have something up her wing. I slept through Headmaster Grimm's speech when Blondie finally hexted me. Cerise was going to be at the Village Mall at Book End after Headmaster Grimm's speech. That meant that she was ditching her tour. But was she plotting to spoil Legacy Day? For all I knew she was simply going shopping... Hey that wasn't such a bad idea, actually. The new Book-to-School fashion collection was just released. The only question was how to slip away. As soon as the Headmaster's speech ended, we were going to be escorted to the Tower. Once inside, the only way out was the window and I didn't have a ladder... but there was Holly O'Hair. As the next Rapunzel, it's her destiny to have people climb her hair to get in and out of towers. All I had to do was stay at the back of the group, and let down her hair when nobody's looking. It was mad enough to work. Hex yeah! Chapter 3 So the escape was actually pretty easy. Part of it was because Holly's hair is totally as strong as her story says. The other reason was our new head advisor — Wonderland's ruler, the White Queen. Or as she wants us to call her, Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen. Who in their right mind demands that her students call her by her full title, am I right? Then again, it's not like the White Queen is in her right mind. Anyway, our new teacher made it clear that she was going to be a royal pain when she singled out Apple. Who does this lady think she is, anyway? Poor Apple was so embarrassed. So I made a last minute decision to invite her on the shopping trip escape. She needed to get away for a bit of girl time. See, Apple takes her destiny very seriously, and she forgets to blow off some steam. That's why we're such good friends. She's royally responsible and I remind her that we have our entire lives to live out our fairytales. We needed to have fun being young! Chapter 4 Book End is the village right over the troll bridge outside of school, and it's the best hangout spot in the entire land. Apple and I were having a ball at the Village Mall, from checking out new shoes at The Glass Slipper to having coffee talk over a hocus latte. I didn't want to bother her with what Blondie told me earlier. Between running the Royal Student Council to being the top princess in every class, Apple didn't need anything more to worry about. Besides, as the appointed Social Throne of the Royal Student Council, it's my job to make sure nobody turns the Legacy Day dance into a fairy-fail. Just then, I saw Cerise sneaking out of the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe. I told Apple that I would catch up with her later and started following Cerise. If she had any big bad plans for Legacy Day, this was my best chance to catch her in the act. She didn't stop in any shops. She only headed straight ahead, like she had someplace specific to go. But where? She paused, looked around, and turned the corner. As I followed her, it dawned on me when I came around that she wasn't in front of me. I nearly jumped out of my shoes when I heard her right behind me. "''Why are you following me, Briar?" It was now or never. I had to make something up. Cerise was always such a lone wolf, so I asked her if she wanted to help me plan the Legacy Day dance. I just needed to read her reaction to find out if she was planning to sabotage our big day. I knew she would never accept my — "I would say yes," Wait, she would? "Except you know the school would never let a non-princess plan the dance," she turned and said, "Thanks for asking." She turned the corner, and disappeared. I learned something new that day. Cerise may be a quiet loner, but she's no drama queen. I comfortably crossed her off my list. Chapter 5 Actually I learned two things that day. I hexted Apple to meet me at the Tower Hair Salon when I literally bumped into Headmaster Grimm. And he did NOT look happy. Usually he's so nice to me. I'd never seen him look so serious, "To my office, Ms. Beauty." As the headmaster led me back to his office, I thought back to when we left the school tower, and remembered a white feather that glided down beside me. That's when I realized Duchess Swan saw us leave. She must've told the Headmaster. I just hoped I didn't get Apple in trouble. Chapter 6 Headmaster Grimm had me sit in the student throne in front of his desk, as he circled around to his chair. The moments passed like hours as we just looked at each other. I think he was waiting to see what I had to say for myself. But I knew better. A princess does not speak before her elders. Especially when she's in trouble. Finally he cleared his throat, "Few legacies are more important to this school as The Sleeping Beauty. Your destiny means so much to our entire community. But that does not make you so special that you can dismiss yourself from school activities. Is that what you believe, Ms. Beauty?" I politely raised my head and told him no. Headmaster Grimm needed to know that I was trying to find out who was planning on spoiling our Legacy Day and Legacy Day dance. "I don't want anyone to poison the best night of our life, sir." Headmaster Grimm leaned towards me, "The importance of Legacy Day is far greater than your dance and the danger is far worse than any prank. The Storybook of Legends closes the chapters of anyone who does not pledge their destiny. They will fade from memory and endanger everyone in their story to vanish as well." I had no idea. He picked up his pen and started to write in the book on his desk. As I got up to leave, he said, "Please tell Ms. White I'm ready to speak with her now." Unfortunately, I got Apple in trouble. I thought she was mad at me, so I promised not to get her in trouble again and took her out for a spa day. After all, we're best friends 'til THE END. Category:Diaries